Ticklish
by Okami Moony
Summary: 'Oye Zoro, ¿tú tienes cosquillas? '


**Llevo unos días dándole vueltas a esta idea. La verdad es que me lo he pasado bien mientras la escribía xD ¡Espero que os guste! :)**

* * *

–Y así fue como liberé mi aldea de la dictadura de aquellos dos gigantes.

–Impresionante, Usopp –dijo Chopper con ojos brillantes–. ¡Qué valiente eres!

Luffy, Sanji, Chopper y Usopp estaban relajados en la cubierta de césped del Thousand Sunny, hablando de todo un poco. Sobre todo de tonterías, a decir verdad. Zoro se encontraba a apenas dos metros de ellos, despatarrado y durmiendo sonoramente. La temperatura era muy agradable debido a la proximidad de alguna isla de verano.

Sanji se encendió un cigarrillo y decidió callarse las numerosas incoherencias que encontró en el relato de Usopp. Mientras tanto, observó que Luffy no desviaba la vista de Zoro.

–Estás muy callado, Luffy –comentó–. Viniendo de ti es preocupante.

– ¿Hmm? Ah. No es nada. Es que estaba pensando en Zoro y…

– ¿Y…? –Inquirieron Usopp, Sanji y Chopper al mismo tiempo.

Luffy miró a sus compañeros con una mirada perspicaz y con una media sonrisa.

–Chicos… ¿Creéis que Zoro tiene cosquillas?

Parecía que esa era la última respuesta que esperaban. Chopper parpadeó.

– ¿Eh? ¿Que si Zoro tiene cosquillas?

– ¿A qué viene eso? –Preguntó Sanji.

El capitán se encogió de hombros.

–No sé. Zoro es muy fuerte y parece no tener ningún punto débil –giró un poco la cabeza–, pero tal vez… –la sonrisa de Luffy se ensanchó.

–No sé, Luffy –Usopp se rascó la cabeza–. Tú lo has dicho: Zoro es muy fuerte. A lo mejor por eso no tiene cosquillas.

–Pero él también es humano –respondió el reno.

–Precisamente –continuó el cocinero–. Yo soy más fuerte que ese espadachín idiota y tengo muchas cosquillas –hizo una breve pausa–. Sobre todo en el estómago.

Luffy, Usopp y Chopper intercambiaron una mirada mientras que el cocinero se quedó pensativo, dando una última calada al cigarrillo.

–Venid –el capitán instó a sus compañeros a formar corrillo–. Haremos lo siguiente.

Les susurró algo durante unos segundos y después todos se levantaron. Avanzaron hacia Zoro despacio para no despertarle.

–Ayudadme –pidió sonriente el capitán.

Usopp y Sanji sujetaron los brazos de Zoro por encima de la cabeza y Luffy se sentó sobre sus rodillas para inmovilizarle las piernas y, al mismo tiempo, tener mejor acceso a su cuerpo. Mientras tanto, Chopper se sentó a observar entusiasmado el experimento.

–Rápido, se está despertando.

El espadachín abrió los ojos despacio.

– ¿Qué es lo que…? –Zoro intentó incorporarse inútilmente–. ¡¿Qué estáis haciendo? –Gritó al percatarse de la posición en la que se encontraba.

El capitán le miró con ojos inocentes.

–Oi Zoro, ¿tú tienes cosquillas?

El aludido hizo una mueca y se sonrojó un poco.

– ¿Que si qué...? ¡Quítate de encima! –Agitó las piernas–. ¡Soltadme!

–Shh... Quieto, marimo –dijo el rubio sonriendo maliciosamente y arrastrando dos dedos sobre la costillas del espadachín–. Sólo un poquito. Lo vas a pasar bien.

Zoro inspiró profundamente ante la sensación antes de que se le escapase una breve risa. Se mordió el labio inferior.

–Os lo digo en serio –trató de recobrar la compostura y frunció el ceño–. Ni se os pase por la cab... ¡Aaahhhhhhh!

Luffy empezó enterrando los dedos en las axilas de Zoro, lo que provocó la risa instantánea y descontrolada del espadachín. Entre carcajadas, intentó revolverse y liberarse de aquella tortura, pero todos le tenían bien inmovilizado. Además y por si no fuese poco, la risa le debilitaba considerablemente.

–Aquí, Luffy –Sanji dirigió una mano a las costillas de Zoro y sonrió más ampliamente–. Parece ser que aquí es donde más cosquillas tiene.

– ¡Maldito cejudo! –gritó Zoro desesperado mientras continuaba riendo. Los lagrimones comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Chopper se inclinó sobre él sonriendo.

–Pobrecito, cómo se ríe.

– ¡Jaja! –rió también Luffy, recorriendo los dedos de las axilas a las costillas, sin darle un solo momento de tregua–. ¡Pues sí que tiene cosquillas este Zoro!

–Al final va a resultar que este es su punto débil –comentó Usopp, también sonriente.

El espadachín intentó hablar sin que las carcajadas le interrumpiesen, pero parecía imposible.

– ¡Os... os…! –Arqueó la espalda y la risa se volvió más violenta–. ¡Os vais…! ¡Os vais a enterar!

Continuaron así durante un par de minutos, disfrutando de la inesperada reacción de Zoro. Después de ese tiempo, la cara se le empezó a poner roja debido a la falta de aire y oxígeno; a Chopper le empezó a dar pena y se preocupó cuando comenzó a toser.

–Chicos, dejadle ya –dijo el doctor situando una pezuña sobre la tripa de Zoro–. No puede respirar.

Luffy se detuvo, y Sanji y Usopp le liberaron finalmente los brazos. Los tres se alejaron de él, riéndose y preparados por una posible reacción violenta por su parte.

Zoro tardó varios segundos en recuperar el aire, pero luego se puso de pie despacio y se dirigió a los tres chicos, que luchaban por contener la risa.

–Nunca –les apuntó con el dedo y habló en voz baja y amenazante– se os ocurra volver a hacerme eso otra vez. Nunca –se alejó de ellos.

Sanji se adelantó un paso.

–Tendrías que haberte visto –comentó desafiante y aun sonriendo–. Me dabas penita y todo.

El espadachín se dio la vuelta despacio con una mirada asesina.

– ¿Y tú?

– ¿Yo qué de qué?

Zoro le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Luffy y en un instante el cocinero se encontró tirado en el suelo, con los brazos sobre la cabeza sujetos por su capitán. Sanji, adivinando sus intenciones, se revolvió rápidamente para intentar soltarse.

– ¡Dejadme en paz! –dio patadas al aire para evitar que también le inmovilizasen las piernas.

Usopp fue rápido y le aprisionó los tobillos contra el suelo.

–Luffy –miró a su capitán–, te juro que os quedáis sin comer dos semanas, ¿eh?

El aludido lo meditó unos instantes, pero pareció muy convencido cuando contestó.

–Da igual, estoy seguro que entre todos nosotros podremos conseguir comida.

Sanji bufó y vio a Zoro esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¿Qué te pasa, Sanji-kun? –Preguntó Usopp en un tono travieso–. Tranquilízate. _Lo vas a pasar bien_ –repitió las palabras que el cocinero le dijo a Zoro anteriormente.

El rubio se inquietó e intentó zafarse; pero, al igual que le pasó al espadachín, fue un intento inútil.

–Procede, Zoro –dijo Luffy con una sonrisa.

El espadachín ocupó su lugar sobre las piernas de Sanji y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa.

–Es que con ropa no tiene el mismo efecto –apuntó.

Sanji estaba tan horrorizado que comenzó a jadear. Luffy ayudó a su compañero a quitarle la camisa y luego recorrió un dedo sobre uno de los costados del rubio, provocando que éste contrajese la tripa y que la piel se le pusiese de gallina. Se revolvió de nuevo; todos se dieron cuenta de que estaba poniendo todo el esfuerzo del mundo en no reírse. Con el torso completamente expuesto, Sanji sabía que no iba a durar mucho sin darles la satisfacción de estallar de risa.

–Chopper, por favor –imploró al reno.

Éste sonrió compasivamente.

–Lo siento, Sanji. No sé cuándo seré capaz de detener a Zoro.

El cocinero tragó saliva cuando vio a Zoro doblar los dedos como si fueran garras; y maldijo a Luffy cuando éste le dio una pista al espadachín.

–En el estómago, Zoro.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! ^^**


End file.
